


Step One

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: I was sitting in my office this afternoon and looked out my window to see this absolutely stunning tree, filled with all my favorite colors from fall. Oddly enough this little story popped in to my head as the leaves danced below my window. I've been struggling with motivation & creativity for stories lately, with everything going on in the world. I'm thankful for this little bit of color that inspired me today. I hope you enjoy <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting in my office this afternoon and looked out my window to see this absolutely stunning tree, filled with all my favorite colors from fall. Oddly enough this little story popped in to my head as the leaves danced below my window. 
> 
> I've been struggling with motivation & creativity for stories lately, with everything going on in the world. I'm thankful for this little bit of color that inspired me today. I hope you enjoy <3

Leaves of orange, red, and green dance happily along the sidewalk as she makes her way to him. Her chocolate skin makes for a beautiful backdrop as they blow past her.

The warm glow of the sun is no match for the smile she wears, illuminating everything around her. The chill in the breeze as he watches her is a welcomed feeling against the warm flush of his cheeks.

She is a vision, even in the most casual of settings, even in the most unassuming places.

The distance between them grows smaller and smaller, and it's no coincidence that his heart starts to beat faster and faster.

Today would be step one.

"So this is the building?" she said once she reached him.

"Yup."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her lips.

"Mmm, you taste especially sweet today," he said lifting his eyebrows.

She giggled at him.

"Linda brought in cookies, I just finished one on the car ride over. Is the realtor here or..?"

He smiled at her.

"Ya, she took a call inside. I told her I'd wait out here for you."

"Awesome. Shall we go in?"

He smiled and gave her a simple nod. They made their way inside and headed for the elevator.

"At least this place has an elevator. That other place you liked would've been a nightmare to move you into, even though it was adorable."

He smiled and nodded again. The elevator made a dinging noise, alerting them of its arrival. They stepped inside and Barry hit the button for the third floor.

"So it faces away from the street and overlooks a little pond that backs into some woods. It's also on the top floor which is nice, because there'll be no noise above me."

"That's great Bear. It's important that superheroes get their beauty sleep," she winked at him as the elevator stopped.

"This area of the city is really cute and it's rare to find a place that has a nature view, so I'm not quite sure why you need my seal of approval. Seems like a no brainer to me."

He interlocked their fingers as they stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall.

"I know. It's just, your opinion matters to me."

The door to apartment number 307 was open when they arrived.

It was a cool combination of rustic and industrial, with exposed brick, pipes and wooden beams. A soft grey paint lined the walls in the entrance hallway, with bright white baseboards.

They walked further in and it opened to a great big space. Off to the left was a bright kitchen. It had white cabinets, stainless steel appliances and a light grey marble countertop, with an island that looked into the large living room.

"Wow. So this is beautiful! I love how high the ceilings are and how bright and airy the space feels. It's definitely more of a loft than an apartment," she said with a wide smile.

"There's a back deck too?" she said pointing outside, where the realtor talked away on her phone.

"Mhmm," Barry said as he played with his hands.

She gave herself a tour, walking throughout. She saw a large master bedroom with an en suite and two large closets, a spare room, a guest bathroom and a small laundry room.

She met back up with Barry in the living room.

"There's literally nothing wrong with this place. It's perfect and I think you'd be crazy not to live here."

He stood quietly, just staring at her. He bit at his lip.

"So you love it?" he said a little nervously.

"Did you not hear me say that it's perfect two seconds ago?" she laughed as she pulled at his jacket.

He swallowed nervously.

"You ok Bear?"

"Well...you said there's literally nothing wrong with this place and I'd agree with you except...it is missing something. A pretty significant something. Really it's the one thing that would make this place feel like home."

He could feel her hands drop from his jacket as she studied his face. He would've thought she'd stopped breathing if not for the slight rise of her chest.

She held her breath.

"Iris, I'd like for this to be _our_ home. The second I walked in here it felt so much like me and you, it'd be the perfect place for us to start. I could see you sitting out there on the back porch sipping your morning coffee, typing away on one of your articles. Coming home after a long day and curling up together on the couch in _this_ living room.

I know it's quick and it might be a little crazy, but I'm ready. I want to fall asleep with you every night and wake up to you every morning. So...what do you say?"

Her eyes were watery as she reached out for him again, she took in the room around them.

"Barry Allen," she said shaking her head.

"I say...I can't wait to make this place home with you."

Tears threatened his eyes now as well. He took her face in his hand and bent down to kiss her.

"So I guess you guys are gonna take the place?"

They broke apart and looked over at the realtor as she shut the door to the back porch.

She quickly made her way over to Iris.

"You must be Iris! You are every bit as beautiful as Barry here said you were. Hi, I'm Rachel! Sorry about the phone call. I've been going back and forth on this property for a client down town and I think I finally got the sellers to agree to our terms! Seems like it's a good day for everyone," she said winking at Barry.

Iris shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Rachel!"

She placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"So uh let me get you guys an application and we can get all this boring stuff over with. I'll be right back."

Iris took Barry's hand and walked towards the back windows.

She wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head on his chest, looking out past the pond to the woods.

"Home," she said quietly.

He looked down at her and squeezed her tightly.

"Home."


End file.
